As computers and computer networks become more and more able to access a variety of graphical information, people are demanding more ways to obtain that information. Specifically, people now expect to have access, on the road, in the home, or in the office, to information previously available only from a permanently-connected personal computer hooked to an appropriately provisioned network. They want images of current people in the news from their cell phones, e-mail with photographs of family from their personal digital assistants (PDAs), and up-to-date documents with embedded pictures from their palm tops. They also want all of this information when traveling, whether locally, domestically, or internationally, in an easy-to-use, portable device.
Portability generally requires a device small in size, which in turn limits the screen area available for displaying content. This limitation may require the portable device to reduce images to an illegible or unrecognizable state when displayed on a small screen. Alternatively, the image may be displayed at a larger size, but a user must scroll to see some parts of the image.
Additionally, some images may be associated with image maps that defined portions of the image as “hotspots,” or links, a user may select to perform an action, such as navigating to a web page. Some current portable devices do not maintain the link with the defined portions of the image. Instead, the devices separate the links from the image and list them as textual links outside the image. These separated links, however, are no longer associated with the context provided by the image to guide the user in selecting the links. The separation of the links from the graphical context can confuse the user as to the content of the links.